


Revelation

by Tasogare Nagisa (phoenixjustice)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/Tasogare%20Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vayne/Larsa, set mid-game. </p><p>And if that didn't work...war would begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

House Solidor was supposed to inspire good, inspire peace. Not this needless bloodshed. His father had been overrun by Vayne, Larsa's last remaining brother and most beloved, no matter the atrocities he had committed. He would see justice [done](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5353967/1/Revelation) and his brother stopped, but regardless, he loved him dearly.

Something had happened to Vayne; he hadn't always been the way he was [now](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5353967/1/Revelation). He had been a young soldier more used to smiling at his brother, the smile never failing to send a flutter deep in him. He had no shame about how he felt about Vayne; he knew it was mutual, and the opinions of others held no interest in him.

But as much as he longed for Vayne's touch, his mouth, his loving words, his smiles, he wouldn't let himself give in. Something had happened to Vayne, that was clear, and he wouldn't allow himself the release he longed for, the love, until (and if) he could get his brother out of…whatever it was that had made him him this way. But there was only so much stalling that Al-Cid could do to keep things from going to war, only so much that the Lady Ashe could do, only so much HE could do.

_Vayne…Vayne…could it be possible that you have been taken over by something as some people have? Or do I look at a hopeless situation? I love you. More than anything else in Ivalice and beyond, but I cannot turn a blind eye to your sins. Not any longer._

Now it was just a matter of waiting while Gabranth took him to see his brother. He would give his brother one last chance to change his mind.

And if that didn't work…war would begin.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 


End file.
